The chemical synthesis of naphthyridinomycin, a quinonoid alkaloid with strong antibacterial activity, is underway. New methods of introducing chiral centers are being investigated. Key transformations are based on diels Alder chemistry, aminopalladation, and halonium-initiated cyclization. Intermediates and model compounds will be tested for antibacterial and antitumor activity.